Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed in order to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. One piece of equipment which may be installed is a control line suitable to pump a fiber optic line within. The fiber optic line can be used, for example, as a sensor to monitor downhole parameters or as a communications pathway between downhole components and surface systems.